Izaya X Reader : Strangers
by EMStrife
Summary: When an encounter with the yellow scarves goes horribly wrong... Who is going to help you? You meet your handsome savior, Izaya. What will happen between you two? Is he really as bad as people say? Who exactly is he? This is my first XReader fanfiction! I hope you like it! : Comments are appreciated greatly!


**Izaya X Reader**

**Chapter 1: Strangers**

You weren't the type to start fights, but today was definitely not your day. You had been falsely accused of stealing at work. You had been hit on by a bunch of creeps who live on the streets of Ikebukuro. To top it off, you were now cornered in an dark and empty alley, surrounded by the infamous yellow scarves.

"What is a wittle girl doing in a awwey aw by herswelf?" One of them spits in your face and mocks you using a babyish tone.

"I'm not a 'little' girl, I'm 17, and I wasn't walking in an alley... You dragged me here, you assholes!" You scream and spit back, your temper flaring to new heights.

"Looks like our prey has a bit of a temper _and _a smart mouth. We might just have to fix that." The oldest looking guy says as he glances back to his men, signaling them to begin. They pin you to the wall.

"What do you want from me you-" You are abruptly cut off by the oldest guy smashing his lips to yours.

You bite his lower lip as hard as you possibly can, and his blood fills both of your mouths a second later.

"Why you little bitch." He snaps at you and backs away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "You are going to have to learn to treat strangers better than that."

Flipping the blade of his knife, he approaches you. Your hands and legs are being held against the wall by the other members of the gang, so basically you are defenseless.

With one flick of the arm, he slashes your chest diagonally while grinning. The cut is pretty deep.

You twist your head back and cry out as the searing pain stretches throughout your whole body.

You begin to shutter and scream as he approaches you once again with the knife in his hand.

"I didn't think you would be this much trouble...but we are definitely not done with you yet." He smiles grimly while shoving his switchblade through the palm of your hand.

You scream and cry as they continue to torture you using the small, dull blade. Your body finally goes limp, and your head falls in defeat.

"So now that you are done fighting, we get to have a little fun!" One of the members stares at your chest while talking.

"Please just let me go." As your words find your voice and speak, blood comes out as well in a spattering cough.

"I don't think so... there is still so much more we can do with you." The leader leans down to your helpless and hunched over figure which lies on the ground.

Nobody is holding you down anymore, but you just can't find the energy to move. Your veins pump blood, but you've already lost so much. Adrenaline, pain, and defeat run throughout your still body.

One of the gangsters rips your crimson stained jacket from your body. It is already almost shredded due to the first cut with the knife.

Your blood begins to pool around your body as you lie there, still conscious but wishing you weren't.

_Somebody help me... Help. _You can't even hold thoughts in your own mind as they begin to disappear along with your vision.

Although you can't see, you feel another article being ripped from your body. Your shirt. Now your stained skin is exposed, with only your bra left on the upper half of your body. After a few minutes, you don't even know what is happening to yourself anymore.

You are driven from unconsciousness suddenly.

Trying to open you eyes and failing, you realize that most of the men are gone. Only one stranger remains, but he seems new. You can feel your body being lifted from the ground gently. A warm sensation swarms your heart as you come to the conclusion that you are finally being saved.

…...

"Will (_name_) be alright?" Kida asks the doctor as he sits by your side, holding your hand.

"She is severely injured, but she should recover in a few months anyway. Her chest is wounded deeply and she has deep cuts all over her body. (_name_) also has a mild concussion."

"Thank you so much Shinra." Your friend stands up and shakes the young doctors hand before returning to your side.

Your voice is shaky as you question the blond kid next to you. "Who-o sa-ved me?"

"Ummm..." Kida scratches the back of his head. "I'm not sure exactly. Only Celty knows, but the the guy requested for her to not tell. So naturally she won't."

"I-I need to k-know. He-e saved my-y life." You weakly smile before closing your eyes.

"It's okay, (_name_). We will find out. I have to to school now though. I will be back after I pick up some chicks later." Kida squeezes your hand tightly before running out of the door.

"Owww..." You wince slightly realizing that this was the hand that had been stabbed by the yellow scarves. "Those god damn bastards... I ought to kill them."

…...

You had only lived in Ikebukuro for a month, and yet you had almost been killed and raped. You had made some friends named Kida, Mikado, and Anri. You were living on your own in a crappy apartment that was close to Kida's place. That is why you two had a special relationship. You had a little crush on him, but you didn't think he would return the feelings, seeing as how he is always 'trying' to pick up chicks. It was okay though because you still hadn't met all of the guys in the city.

The only thing you had been told was to stay away from 2 certain people. Shizuo and Izaya. They were supposedly 'trouble-makers', but they sounded interesting.

As much as you wanted to think about the events from the past day and try to analyze, your brain was too tired to think, and you quickly drift into a heavy sleep.

…...

Opening yours eyes for the first time in what seemed like days, you glance around the silent room. It is dark outside, but you here a creak coming from the door. It inches open ever so slightly to reveal a tall black shadow. He walks next to your bedside and sits in one of the chairs. His face shows pure confidence, and he is actually quite handsome.

"Visiting hours are over." You manage to choke out, scared of the handsome stranger.

His voice is calm and smooth. "I know, but I wanted to see you (_name_)." He smirks at your horrified look.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Why, I am your hero!" He smirks once again before abruptly standing up and walking to your side. "My name is Orihara Izaya. It is nice to meet you."

"Izaya... and you saved me?" You look shocked, but inside you try to find a way to show your gratitude.

"Of course I did! Who else could've done it?" Izaya slowly grabs my wounded hand and squeezes hard.

"Ow. That hurts, Izaya."

He continues to smirk. "Sorry about that." He laughs at you, making him sound even more mysterious.

_He may be cute, but I can tell I am not going to like this guy. _

"Could you please leave? I need some rest." You phrase your sentence kindly so it won't sound rude. He did save you, but he wasn't nice.

"Ah, but I just got here. And besides, you just got up from sleeping all day! We could go do something fun." Izaya continues to laugh, as he sits on the edge of your bed.

"If you couldn't tell, I can't really go anywhere, and I am still tired. I was stabbed, and it is pretty late!" The words sounded weird as they were spoken. 'I was stabbed.' Not many people could actually say that.

"Yeah well... I am attacked all the time by Shizuo, and I still like to have fun."

"Izaya... I just met you, okay? I've been told to stay away from you, and right now all I want to do is sleep."

"Ohh... I get it now (_name_)!" He continues to smirk.

_Oh good. Now I can finally have some peace and quiet!_

"You want to sleep... with me~" All of the sudden he is on top of you, kissing your neck.

"No no no. Get off of me Izaya. NOW!" Izaya pulls away and starts to laugh.

"You really are no fun... And I thought you would actually lend a favor to your hero!" He slides his fur trimmed coat on gets off of the bed.

You sigh a relief.

"I will see you tomorrow (_name_). Be ready to have some fun!~" He winks at you and smirks as he walks through the door.

"Thank God he is gone!" You doze off to sleep, not prepared for the next day at all.


End file.
